


Resistente/Resistent

by RM_Lotor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RM_Lotor/pseuds/RM_Lotor
Summary: Humanos, ¿estamos en la cima del mundo? Pensamos que nuestra especie es la más avanzada, pero... ¿estamos olvidando algo? Algo más pequeño...~~Humans, ¿are we at the top of the world, really? We think that our specie is the more advanced, but... ¿are we missing something? Something smaller...





	Resistente/Resistent

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish/English version

Versión en español:

"Resistente"

Hemos intentado destruirte, pero ahora luchamos por contenerte, y ese es el motivo por el cual no estoy seguro sobre nuestra futura existencia. Nuestras armas se volvieron contra nosotros, de alguna forma aprendiste a esquivarlas y volverte más fuerte, evidenciando nuestra falta de conocimiento de este mundo. Nuestro mundo. Tu mundo, antiguo residente. 

¿Estamos destinados a desaparecer y morir en agonía bajo tu poder? Ignorantes e incautos, el descuido de muchos nos llevará a la perdición... Tú, ser despreciado, subestimado, temido y odiado, ¿cuándo terminarás con nosotros? Pequeña bacteria, tan pequeña pero tan mortal... tan resistente.

~~~

English version:

Resistent

We've tried yo destroy you, but now we fight to contain you; and that's the reason why I'm not sure about our future existence. Our weapons turned against us, somehow you've learn to avoid them and getting stronger, making obvious our lack of knowledge about this world. Our world. Your Word, ancient resident. 

¿Are we destined to dissapear and die in agony under your power? Ignorants and fools, the carelessness of many will lead us to perdition... You, being despised, misunderstood and hated, ¿when will you finish with us? Little bacteria, so small but so mortal... So resistent.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, escribí algo muy corto porque espero subir el resto de mis historias con la versión en español e inglés.  
> ~~  
> I hope you liked it, I wrote something very short because I hope to upload the rest of my stories with the Spanish and English version.


End file.
